Conventionally, there is no system for recognizing a music name used in content of image information or music information broadcasted in real time, and storing the music name in a storage.
In addition, there is no apparatus for recognizing and storing a CM broadcasted in real time. In addition, there is no system for comparing and recognizing CM data only by using CM information separated at predetermined intervals.
As mentioned above, according to the conventional system, there is no technique to monitor broadcasted music, so that the music name cannot be stored in a storage with time information when the music is broadcasted. The time information can be assigned to a music name only by manually, so that the name of the broadcasted music and the broadcasted time information cannot be provided in real time.
In addition, as to CM, there is no apparatus for recognizing and storing a broadcasted CM from broadcasted images or voice information in real time. This can be performed manually, so that there is a limit for real time capability and expansion of scale.